justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Copacabana
(Frankie Bostello) |year = 1978 (2013) |nogm = 3 (Classic) 5 (Mashup) |dg = / / / |mashup = July Exclusive (JDU) |mode = Dance Crew |pc = Light Purple/Yellow/ Purple/Orange |gc = Orange/Purple/Pink/Purple |lc = OrangeJust Dance 2016 - Copacabana - 5 stars |nowc = CopaCabana |perf = Grace Bolebe (P1)On the Set with Just Dance 2016 Costumes Tonbee Cattaruzza (P2) Shirley Henault (P3) Mehdi Kerkouche (P4) |pictos= 94 (Classic) 103 (Mashup) |dura= 3:41 |kcal= 25 |audio = }} "Copacabana" by Barry Manilow (covered by Frankie Bostello in-game) was going to be featured in Just Dance 2014, but was removed for unknown reasons.https://soundcloud.com/steve-ouimette/copacabana It makes an official appearance on Just Dance 2016, and also on Just Dance Now. Appearance of the Dancers This is a dance crew of colorful animals. P1 P1 is a female pink hippo. She has a purple flower in her hair. P2 P2 is a male orange lion with a red mane. He wears a pair of sunglasses and a necklace with the peace-and-love signs. P3 P3 is a female purple raccoon wearing a pink pineapple hat. P4 P4 is a male orange giraffe with a purple and blue bow tie and a purple monocle. copacabana_coach_1_big.png|P1 copacabana_coach_2_big.png|P2 copacabana_coach_3_big.png|P3 copacabana_coach_4_big.png|P4 Background The background takes place outside of a brightly colored meadow. The bushes contain various daisies. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: All Gold Moves: Open your arms in a 90 degrees position; P2 opens his legs a bit. All gold moves.png|All Gold Moves Copacabana GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup There are 5 Gold Moves in the mashup: Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4: Move your arms fast as if to say "Here I am". (Crazy Christmas) Gold Moves 2 and 5: Do a wild arm shake. (Who Let the Dogs Out?) CrazyxmasGM1.png|Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4 DogsOutGoldMove.png|Gold Moves 2 and 5 Copagold.gif|Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4 in-game Copagold2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 5 in-game Mashup Copacabana has a Mashup that can be played during July on Just Dance Unlimited. Dancers * Can’t Get Enough * Step by Step * Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) * Feel So Right * Crazy Christmas GM1 * Step by Step * Who Let the Dogs Out? GM2 * Step by Step * Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) * Feel So Right * Crazy Christmas GM3 * Step by Step * Who Let the Dogs Out? * Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) * The Other Side * Can’t Get Enough * Step by Step * Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) * Feel So Right * Crazy Christmas GM4 * Step by Step * Who Let the Dogs Out? GM5 * Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) * Can't Get Enough Dance Quests Copacabana ''appears in the following ''Dance Quest maps: * Ying Yang Trivia * This is the third cover by Frankie Bostello in the series after Love Boat and Mahna Mahna. ** Also, this is the second all-animal dance crew in the series, after Istanbul (Not Constantinople). The third is Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae). ** P2 also makes a appearance in Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae). * The routine is similar to Boogie Wonderland. * The first version of the cover (which can be found on SoundCloud) shows that a few things were different than its final version. For example, the scream which can be heard after the second chorus sounded different. Gallery copacabana.jpg|''Copacabana'' CopacabanaMU_Cover_Phone.jpg|''Copacabana (Mashup)'' Copacabana Menu.gif|''Copacabana'' on the Just Dance 2016 menu Copacabana cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2016'' cover Copacabana cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 294.png|P2’s avatar 200294.png|P2’s golden avatar 300294.png|P2’s diamond avatar Dancer24.png|Behind the scenes copa cabana pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms CopaCabana.png|Background NaeNae Coach 1.png|P2's appearance in Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) Videos Barry Manilow - Copacabana Just Dance 2016 - Copacabana - 5 stars Just Dance Now Frankie Bostello Copacabana Just Dance 2016 - Copacabana (MASHUP) - 5 stars References Site Navigation it:Copacabana Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Grace Bolebe Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Shirley Henault Category:Tonbee Cattaruzza Category:Covered Category:Cutscenes Category:Leaked Songs Category:Postponed Songs Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups